Pokemon - Hoenn Adventures
Welcome to my first Pokemon Adventure Camp! ''-BethanyVSDuncan'' Brought To You By BVSD & AH... 2 Roles Per User... Main Characters *''Blake (AH), Trainer, Littleroot Town, Team: ?'' *''Ryan (BVSD), Trainer, Littleroot Town, Team: ?'' * Kat (Rex), Coordinator, Petalburg City, Team: ? *''Mary (Zoey), Breeder, Oldale Town, Team: ?'' Rivals *''Wendy (BVSD), Trainer, Lavaridge Town, Team: ?'' *''Luka (AH), Trainer, Fortree City, Team: ?'' *''Rex (Rex), Trainer & Coordinator, Mauville City, Team: ?'' *''Savana (Zoey), Coordinator, Littleroot Town, Team: ?'' * Hank (Liam), Trainer & Coordinator, Oldale Town, Team: ? Gym Leaders *''Roxanne (BVSD), Gym Leader, Rustboro City, Team: Nosepass & Geodude'' *''Brawley (AH), Gym Leader, Dewford Island, Team: Hariyama, Machop, & Meditite'' *''Wattson (BVSD), Gym Leader, Mauville City, Team: Manetric, Ampharos, & Raichu'' *''Flannery (AH), Gym Leader, Lavaridge Town, Team: Camerupt, Torkoal, & Magcargo'' *''Norman (AH), Gym Leader, Petalburg City, Team: Slaking, Vigoroth, & Slakoth'' *''Winona (BVSD), Gym Leader, Fortree City, Team: Altaria, Skarmory, Swellow, & Pelipper'' *''Tate & Liza (BVSD), Gym Leader, Mossdeep City, Team: Lunatone, Solrock, Kirlia, & Chimeco'' *''Juan (AH), Gym Leader, Sootopolis City, Team: Milotic, Wailmer, & Gorebyss'' Frontier Brains *''Spenser (?), Palace Maven, Battle Palace, Team: ?'' *''Anabel (?), Tower Tycoon, Battle Tower, Team: ?'' *''Brandon (?), Pyramid King, Battle Pyramid, Team: ?'' Villains *''Archie (?), Team Aqua Leader, Team: ?'' *''Maxie (?), Team Magma Leader, Team: ?'' *''Stacie (?), Team Sora Leader, Team: ?'' Episode One - The New Trainers In Town PLOT - Ryan is about to go on his journey and has been asked by his mum to meet up with a the son of the new family next door. He quickly becomes friends with Blake and works with him to find Professor Birch who is attacked by a Poochyena! After saving him he gives them their starter pokemon and they head off into Route 101... Ryan's Mum: Ryan, time to get up! It's time! Ryan: I'm already up, mum! Ryan's Mum: Wow, you must be very happy! Blake's Mum: It's amazing that both our sons are going on different adventures! Ryan: You have a son? Blake's Mum: Oh, yes! He's in his room back home! Why dont you go there and introduce yourself! You know, if he's awake... Ryan: Okay! Ryan ran next door to Blake's house and ran up the steps to Blake's room, opening the door to Blake who was packing for his journey... Blake: Oh! You're that kid from next door! Ryan: Yeah! The name's Ryan! It's amazing you've only been here 1 day and your already leaving! Blake: Well, this region is unfamiliar territory so I wanna see Hoenn as soon as possible! Aren't you leaving too? Ryan: '''Yeah, I decided a few weeks ago and Iv'e been collecting the stuff I need for the adventure besides pokeballs and a pokedex! Check it! (Pulls out a few berries) I know that I can get them on the journey but you never know when you need them! (Puts them back) So what's your goal? '''Blake: To conquer Hoenn's Emerald League! I heard that's your dream, too! If that's true, then I suppose we'd be rivals eventually! But, I figured that since we're not yet, we could maybe travel together? It'd be more fun plus we'd boost each other's effort if we're always watching each other's progress, don't you think? Ryan: That's actually a good idea! Why don't you grab your stuff and then I gotta go check up on Professor Birch, okay? Blake: Gotcha! Blake finished his packing and followed Ryan to Professor Birch's lab but find no one... Ryan: Hm? That's weird! He knew I was gonna be here today! Suddenly they heard a terrifying scream! Blake: What was that? Ryan: I don't know, but it sounded like it came from outside! The two ran outside and could see a man watching something beyond the town's hedges. Ryan and Blake ran over and could see Professor Birch cornered by a Poochyena... Birch: (sees the two boys) Ryan, Blake! Please, grab a pokeball from my briefcase! Ryan: Come on! The two snuck up to the briefcase to avoid being seen by the Poochyena, but to no avail. The Poochyena spotted them, running at them ready to Bite. Ryan and Blake pulled out some Pokeballs and released Treeko and Mudkip! Blake: Uh... Mudkip, use Water Gun! Ryan: Treeko, use Pound! Treeko: (Pounds Poochyena with his tail) Mudkip: (shoots Poochyena into a hedge with Water Gun) The Poochyena whimpered and ran back into the tall grass while Birch walked over and picked up his case... Birch: Oh, thank you, boys! Without you guys, I would've been fresh meat! Ryan: But it was a little Poochyena... The three returned to the lab, where Birch handed out 5 pokeballs to both Ryan and Blake, along with a Pokdex... Ryan: Cool! Blake: Yeah, awesome! Thanks, Professor Birch! Birch: No problem! Now, it seems that those Pokemon have grown a liking to you two fairly quickly... Would you both like to keep them? Ryan: Sure! Blake: I'm cool with that! Birch: Splendid! Now that you two are all set, where are you heading first? Ryan: Well, the first gym is all the way in Rustboro City, which kinda stinks... Blake: But atleast we'll have time to gather a small team and train! Birch: Sounds like a plan! And you'll be traveling together! That sounds like fun! Oh! If you don't mind... Birch picked up another tray, pokedex, and the last Starter... Birch: Could you deliver these to a Coordinator in Petalburg City? They couldn't get here because of the risk of lone travel! Ryan: Sure, no problem! Ryan took the items and placed them into his backpack. The two then said goodbye and thanks to Birch and returned to Ryan's house before their departure. After their long goodbyes, the two headed off into Route 101... Mary: '*studying a Zigsazoon* Interesting. Episode Two - Basic Straining ''PLOT - Blake and Ryan take on their first opponents in Route 101 and manage to reach Oldale Town where they meet a breeder named Mary and decide to recruit her since neither of them an cook human or pokemon food... Ryan and Blake are currently walking through Route 101. '''Ryan: '''OK! We're heading to a place called Oldale Town, right? '''Blake: I think that's right! It looks like there's some rooftops up ahead, so we might be close. Let's hope we can find some opponents first, though! I'm itching to battle with Mudkip! Ryan: 'Yeah! OK, we're almost there! I can see a pokemon center up ahead! ''Suddenly, a Trainer appeared in front of them... '''Mary: Hi! I'm Mary! Ryan: '''Hey Mary! im Ryan and this is Blake were new round here so after we heal our pokemon you mind showing us round?? '''Hank: Excuse me, my name's Hank, an i'm new here, and these are my partners, Ralts & Marshtomp! Ralts: *telepathically* Hello! Marshtomp: Marsh stomp! (Hello, nice to meet you!) Category:Camp